Riki (Ohranger)
"KingRanger!" Riki (リキ) / KingRanger (キングレンジャー, Kingurenjā): The legendary child-like hero of Pangaea who chased Emperor Bacchus Wrath off Earth 600 million years ago. Biography In the story, he has revived from suspended animation and is the protector of Dorin. After the final battle with Kaiser Buldont & Princess Multiwa he leaves with Dorin. His Visor shape is: Oh (王), the kanji for "King." Years later, Riki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Riki and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. KingRanger UAOH Mecha *King Pyramider Arsenal *King Brace *King Stick Ranger Key The is Riki's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the KingRanger key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy KingRanger was one of the first five sixth rangers that Basco shown Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), revealing he had found more Ranger Keys. These five puppets fought the Gokaigers and were all defeated, with KingRanger being defeated by Gokai Yellow. Basco left these five keys to the Marvelous. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the KingRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as KingRanger. *By accident when the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers after Marvelous gave Gai the key of "the one with the kanji on his head", Gai was actually refering to Shinken Gold. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *While fighting against Matroid Zan-KT0 of the Shot. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Riki received his key and became KingRanger once more. Trivia *He can be considered as the oldest living Sentai warrior, being at least 600 million years old. **He's even older than the Zyurangers by 430 million years. **This also technically makes Riki the first 6th Ranger. Also see *Trey of Triforia - Riki's primary Power Rangers counterpart from Zeo. **Jason Lee Scott - Riki's second Power Rangers counterpart, still from Zeo. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Ohrangers Category:Child